Pinekiss
by liferegrets
Summary: COMPLETE Sasuke's determination as he tries to find the love of his life after the destruction of Konoha sasusaku (slight naruhina, shikaino, and nejiten at the end)


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

****

Pinekiss

After that Day

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In a small cabin in the forest, a woman watches her son sleep. The woman has pink cherry blossom hair. Her eyes reflect the fresh tall grass that sway with the wind outside. Her face is delicate, but it shows much grief…

__

That day changed my life forever…

Memories of him sneak into my mind, while I'm sleeping, and insomnia engulfs me so everyday I cannot sleep peacefully…or sleep at all… He was my world, he put colors into the black and white, he was the dove that came to the ark…I loved him with all my heart, and I still do…I sleep here, wondering if you will be there when I return to Konoha…I hope that the incident had changed nothing…because I have someone important to show you…

"Okaasan?"

"Huh?" Sakura turned to the boy that she had been staring at for some time now. She wasn't staring at him, but her eyes lingered over him…He reminded her so much of him…his hair, his eyes…everything…"Go back to sleep Hayate-kun." She said smiling slightly. Her son was the only thing good that came out from that day…everything was ruined, but a small glimmer of light had come in a bundle…_Hayate_

"Are you excited about going back?" For a boy that was only eight, he was very smart. He can detect other's feeling easily, as if he was gifted with a sixth sense. Sakura was beginning to think that he was going to be exactly like him…_a prodigy._

"Hai." She said, stroking her son's bangs out of his handsome face. "We have a long day tomorrow, Hayate-kun, I suggest you get some sleep."

"Only if you do, Okaasan." Hayate said.

Sakura sighed, this boy was too smart for his own good. "Alright." Sakura put her arms around the boy, and covered both of them with the blanket. "Goodnight."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl with cherry blossom hair stopped running so she can catch her breath after running.

"Hn?" The boy with black hair and onyx eyes stopped and eyed her wearily. He was tired from training so long that day, and he wanted to go home so he can rest up his strength and train some more.

"I…I-I…"

"Spit it out Sakura…" His patience was being tested and he didn't like it one bit. The sun was setting, give out a orange glow. They were standing in front of the entrance of the forest, where Team 7 usually trained.

"I-I w-wanted to give you this!" Sakura said it fast to get the words out, so that she can get more breath. She stuck her hands out at the boy, clutching her eyes shut in fear of his disapproval. Sasuke took the item from her hands. It was an ointment used to treat wounds. She knew he was going to refuse it, like he did with her date offers, walking her home, training together, etc…

"Arigatou…"

Sakura looked up in shock. This was the first time Sasuke had ever accepted any of her millions of gifts. He was walking away, clutching the ointment she had given him in his hands. Sakura watched his back, and for the first time, she felt happy about it…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okaasan!"

Sakura jerked up from the bed as in a reflex. The sun was peeping through the curtains, which made them look like the wings of angels. Some leaves flew into their cabin from the window and gave it a scent of fresh nature. It was a beautiful day. Sakura looked to where her son yelled from. "Nani, Hayate-kun?"

"Are you hurt, Okaasan?!?"

"No, why?"

"You're crying!" Hayate said worriedly.

Sakura touched her face. She felt wet tears on her cheeks. She wiped them with her hands. Sakura then smiled at Hayate. "I'm okay, Hayate-kun…something must have got into my eyes."

Hayate knew she was lying. Something going into your eyes when you're sleeping? No…But he decided to let it go. These days occurred frequently. His mother would be thinking until late at night, and then when he woke up she would have tears down her cheeks while she was sleeping. They didn't look like the tears when you would shed when you were hurt, or in pain, or sad…these were tears that his mother shed when she longed for something, or …someone. They were Sakura tears.

"Hayate-kun…"

"Nani, Okaasan?"

"Are you ready? After breakfast we are going to go."

"Hai." Hayate gave her a reassuring smile. _'I don't know what I would've done without him. It's as if he's the parent and I'm the kid…' _Sakura looked at him and smiled back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"SASUKE!" A ninja with silver hair yelled to another man. His headband covered his other eye, making it impossible to see it. His name was Kakashi.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!!" The man with the spiky black hair and the onyx eyes was punching the tree in anger. He was unleashing all of his ferocity onto the poor tree. "I'm gonna kill that bastard!!"

"Stop it Sasuke!" Then a boy with blond hair ran from behind the silver haired jounin and tackled Sasuke. Sasuke kicked the Naruto off and started to fight him. All of a sudden Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and pinned him to a tree by throwing kunai at the edges of his clothing.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled. "Don't think you're the only one in pain, you bastard…don't you think we all hoped she would be here too?!?" Sasuke ripped the kunai from his clothing and gripped it in his hands, threatning to use it. The pools of his onyx eyes revealed anger, sadness, and grief. But instead he just dropped his kunai and fell onto his knees. "…I-I've lost everything…"


End file.
